Ruins of the Silver Knights
Ruins of the Silver Knights is the second dungeon of Silver Land. Players must go here to in order to obtain Jin. Noticing a ruined castle, the Chase explore the area. As Elesis gets attacked, Jin comes out of nowhere and fends off the attacker and states his identity. Shortly, the Black Fairy Queen pops in and attempts to kill not only Jin, but his new "friends". The Fighter requests that they distract the Queen while he prepares an attack. The agreement is signed. As the Queen is weakened, she immediately starts revitalizing herself, but at that moment, Jin is fully prepared. He fires a blast that blinds everyone's vision, while inflicting damage on the Queen. However, as the screen comes to, the Queen appears to have escaped. As the Chase introduces themselves, Jin takes heavy note that they are similar to the Silver Knights, a guild he is in. He explains that they also fought against the dark forces, but were lost on this day when the Black Fairy Queen came along and "cursed" them to become her zombies right after she killed them. He then forges his alliance in hopes to rebuild his lost clan, avenge his fallen comrades he was forced to kill, and restore the Silver Knight's glory. Normal (Level 26-28) Hard (Level 27-29) Champion (Level 29-31) Monsters *Blood Locust *Fire Crawler *Undead Fighter *Shadow Emissary (Mini Boss) *Black Fairy Queen (Boss) Dialogue Beginning What? What is this place? It looks like a castle in ruins. It also looks like a huge battle took place here. This is so devastating. What happened here? If we search the ruins we may just find something. Boss Wow, what are these things anyway? They've got some moves! Undead Fighter: Kaaaak! Elesis, it's dangerous! (Jin appears behind the group and kills the Undead Fighter with his Hanuman) Haa~~~ap! Undead Fighter: Kkwaaaak! Are you guys all right? Mmm, thanks for helping us. Who are you anyway? My name is Jin! I am the last of the Silver Knights. The Silver Knights you say. Then this place must be...? (The Black Fairy Queen teleports and appears out of nowhere) Black Fairy Queen: Ho ho ho! I've found you Jin! You've finally revealed yourself! I will finish you today once and for all! Huh? what's that? A fairy? But a fairy doesn't look like that. That's the corrupt Black Fairy Queen! The cause of all this devastation! Black Fairy Queen: Oh, so you've brought your friends over to play. Then you shall all die together! You said your name was Jin? We'll help you in this fight and then call it even. Wait! She cannot be taken down by ordinary attacks. We need something special. Will you continue the battle while I gather up my Chi? All right. Jin, please ready yourself while we buy us some more time. Thank you! (Jin starts charging his Chi) Black Fairy Queen: Insignificant fools! Brace yourselves! Can we start now? Post Boss Battle Oh my, we narrowly managed to take her down! Black Fairy Queen: ...... (The Black Fairy Queen casts a spell which revitalizes herself and gets back up) Black Fairy Queen: Not bad, children. But do you think you can take me, the Black Fairy Queen, down with just that? Oh my! I can't believe she recovered from our attack! Jin! Are you ready? ...... (Jin finally engages his Burning Mode) Ha ah~ab! I'm ready! I'll attack now, just beware of the shock waves! (Jin performs Burning Fist of 10,000 Hells and throws the attack at the Black Fairy Queen, obliterating those in the orb's way) Eeeeyab! Wow, so much energy... Wow, the force of that attack... With this, I avenge all the Silver Knights! Take that! Black Fairy Queen: Ahhhhhhhhhh! (The screen fades white for a while. When it comes to, the Black Fairy Queen had vanished) That was some amazing stuff. It's a good thing you warned us or we would've been caught up in it, too. Seriously. So, did we get her? No. She escaped at the last moment. Damn! I was so sure I'd get her this time! But she must've been injured. No one would've escaped injury from a shockwave that great. (To think there's someone as strong as him. I still have a long way to go, I see) Oh, we never properly introduced ourselves. We are the Grand Chase of Bermesiah. We have been brought together to stop Kaze'aze from plunging the world into darkness. To keep the world from plunging into darkness? That sounds like us, the Silver Knights! We were also brought together to fight off evil. Although, the Silver Knights have been completely wiped out. The Silver Knights were primarily Fighters. Actually, those Undead Fighters we fought off before were corpses of deceased Silver Knights who became animated by a curse. Oh my. Please, let me join you! I want to fight against the dark powers! I will avenge my brethren! It's bad enough they are all dead, but to have their dignity sullied by being brought back from the dead. I will restore their honor! Good man! We welcome you with open arms! With our combined strength, there's nothing we can't do! Trivia *The revitalizing spell that the Black Fairy Queen used is Boost Heal, but without the symbol. Category:Dungeons